I'm Going To Die
by P.Stowers
Summary: misaoshi, misao's blossoming into womanhood and who else can explain it all to her but aoshi. Please R


-1Author note: this is my very first fan fiction story that I've ever written.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

It was nearing closing time at the Aoiya when Misao started to feel cramping in her lower stomach and thighs and an intolerable ache in her lower back.

"Jiya, I don't feel so good, is it all right if I finish early?"

Okina looking at Misao's slightly pale face and pained expression told her to go straight to bed and get some rest.

Waking up in the morning still feeling the aches and cramping, Misao turned over onto her stomach trying to find a position to relieve the pain when she felt a dampness on her sleeping yukata and stickiness between her thighs. Turning back over and pulling the covers off of herself she looked down to see a large red stain on her futon and down the front of her clothing. Eyes growing wide in shock and horror, she let out an ear splitting scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!!"

Aoshi was drinking his tea and thinking to himself how rare it was to have a quiet morning in the Aoiya. The restaurant was not opening today and the others had already left earlier that morning for Osaka, so it was only himself and Misao at home. Okina had asked him before he left if he could watch over Misao while they were gone because she hadn't been feeling very well last night. His mind wondering on the young girls health was startled back to reality when he heard a piercing scream come from upstairs. He ran as fast as he could throwing open the shoji door to her room.

Misao lifted her yukata to see if the blood was indeed coming from her and upon seeing that it was she threw the covers back over herself, buried her head in her pillow and began to sob loudly. Hearing her door being slammed open she turned to see Aoshi standing in her doorway a worried look on his handsome face.

"What's wrong? what's the matter?" he questioned as he quickly walked towards Misao and bent down to check if she was alright.

"oh Aoshi-sama" sob "I don't want to…" hiccup "don't want to _die_" she said crying more profusely now. A confused look coming to his eyes.

"what on earth are you talking about Misao, you're not going to die, at least not any time soon"

"Yes I am, oh Aoshi-sama im dying and I don't want to. Im to young I haven't lived a full life there is so much I haven't experienced yet" she cried

"Misao I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, what makes you think that you're dying?"

"oh Aoshi-sama, I am because im bleeding and I don't know why?"

"bleeding? Where?" Aoshi asked quickly scanning her shaking form for any signs of blood "I don't see any blood anywhere" Aoshi said confusion and worry showing in his blue eyes. Turning over and throwing the covers off of herself and pointing to the source of her problem, Misao continued to sob.

Looking down to where she was pointing, his eyes widened in realization as he saw the bright red stain on the front of her yukata. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as it dawned on him that Misao did not know about the changes her body was going through. He was about to go and get Omasu or Okon when he remembered that it was only him there and that he would have to deal with this.

"Misao you're not dying, your body is just going through changes that every young girl goes through to be able to bear children."

"really…" she sniffled, ceasing her histeric crying.

"yes Misao…" and so Aoshi went on to explain to Misao about the who, what, when, where, why and how about the monthly cycle of menstruation.

"does that make sense to you now Misao?"

"yeah it does, Aoshi-sama" answered Misao with a huge grin on her face and understanding in her eyes "thanks for explaining it to me"

"good, why don't you go and take a bath, clean yourself up and then you can come back and deal with your beddings." he said getting up and walking out of her room. "If you go into Okon's or Omasu's room you should be able to find the necessities needed to take care of yourself."

"okay" Misao replied, jumping up to go take a bath

After cleaning up the kitchen and sitting down to relax with a hot fresh cup of green tea, Aoshi heard Misao's light footsteps pattering down the stairs towards his place in the kitchen.

Clad in just a towel looking very refreshed, Aoshi brought the cup to his lips and started to take a sip of his tea when Misao walked up to him holding something in her right hand.

"Aoshi-sama, how on earth am I supposed to use this thing?" Misao queried with confusion written all over her face and her right hand waving what it was holding in front of Aoshi's face. Seeing what she was waving around in front of his face and dreading the fact that he would have to tell her or even show her how to use it, caused Aoshi to accidentally take a big gulp of his hot tea.

"Aoshi-sama, are you all right" Misao asked, worry replacing the look of confusion on her face as she patted Aoshi on the back

Choking and looking very red, Aoshi just silently thought to himself

_IM GOING TO DIE!_

The End


End file.
